Three Things Tim Said
by M E Wofford
Summary: SPOILER FOR JUDGMENT DAY. Three things Tim said during the season finale that stuck in my head and I had to investigate them a little further.


SPOILER WARNING FOR JUDGMENT DAY.

Title explains the story.

Three Things Tim Said

WHO?

When Tim saw Ducky turn to face them he knew. One of those who had traveled to California had died. His logical mind told him since Ducky was talking to Gibbs it had to be the Director, Tony or Ziva but he couldn't wrap his head around the thought. One or more of them was dead?

Tony dead? His exuberant love of life ended? The infamous DiNozzo charm and killer smile no more? Even though he often wanted to punch Tony he couldn't imagine life without him. Some vital spark, some necessary essence would be gone from the world.

Ziva? Ziva dead? He couldn't imagine that either. Her dark beauty had him smitten when he'd first met her and then her intelligence and deadly skills had led him to both admire and fear her. But as he'd come to know her he found a gentle heart and a true friend. He could not, would not bring himself to believe she had been brought down. Who could still that fierce spirit?

Director Shepard? Dear God. The Director of NCIS dead? Gibbs would be frantic. They all knew Gibbs still felt something for his former partner. And Gibbs had been through so much already; if it were the Director would this finally break him?

But would it be any better for Gibbs if it were Tony or Ziva? Tim's mouth was dry and his heart threatened to beat out of his chest but he had to ask the question.

"Who?"

And he heard Abby gasp at Ducky's answer.

LET ME

He worked as fast as he could, each screen before his eyes bare seconds before he verified the tire tracks pictured weren't the ones he needed and moved on. Abby had said nothing since they'd come down to her lab. She stood and stared at the large plasma screen but he knew she wasn't seeing it.

He asked her to get him the next set of comparison tire prints so he could continue the search. She finally moved and got them but they slipped from her hands. Tim turned as she knelt to pick them up just in time to see her break down. He stooped beside her and told her it would be alright as he picked up the scattered disks. She shook her head.

He wanted to comfort her but was afraid if he hugged her he would crack too and they couldn't afford for both of them to be out of service. Gibbs counted on them coming through for him. They had to find the tires. They had to find the car. They had to find the missing man. If he kept focused on what he and Abby had to do then he wouldn't think about Jenny dead and on her way back to D.C. in a body bag.

Abby suddenly stood up and went to stand in front of her computer. He got up too and went to stand behind her. She was going so fast through the screens, too fast. He knew she didn't see the screens as they slid by. He knew she needed to slow down. She wouldn't though; she said she had to find them.

Tim put his hand on top of hers where she guided the mouse. Her skin felt hot, fevered with her pain. He tried to put everything he felt into the touch; his love for Abby, his sorrow at the Director's death, his confusion and fear for Tony and Ziva, his concern for Gibbs.

He gently kept her hand from moving and said, "Let me."

IT'S NOT YOUR FAULT

He didn't know they were back until he heard Tony agreeing that he hated airport security too. He looked up in time to see Tony slam his gun into his desk drawer and slump into his chair. Tim saw Ziva come in silently and sit gingerly at her own desk. He thought she looked fragile somehow; a word he had never associated with Ziva before.

He tried to break the tension in the room by asking them about their trip home. He received no answer. He found it hard to take a deep breath in the thick silence filling the space between the three of them.

Tim remembered the pictures of Ziva in her bikini and said something about the two of them at the pool. Tony slammed his chair back and stalked to Tim's desk. Tim knew his friend was spoiling for a fight; knew from the way he walked, the way he pulled off his jacket and threw it on the floor. He knew Tony needed someone to take his anger and guilt out on. It was all in his eyes.

Ziva came to stand in front of Tim's desk, too. But she said nothing. Her eyes, unlike Tony's, seemed sad and full of pain; pain for Jenny and for Tony, for herself. McGee knew from the way she stood there by Tony's side she had been there since Jenny's death; silent and supportive, trying to help Tony. But Tim also knew that Tony had not, would not let her in.

Tony kept taunting, wanting to hear Jenny's death was his fault that he'd screwed up. Tim refused to answer him, to free the simmering violence he knew Tony barely contained. Tony was his friend. Ducky had told him and Abby how Jenny Shepard had chosen when and where she would die and why. She had made sure to remove Tony and Ziva from harm's way in that choice but she had left them to face the emotional upheaval caused by her decision. Tim had much admiration for the Director but she did have the unfortunate habit of leaving wounded souls in her wake and her death was no different.

Tony waited; Ziva by his side, as always. Tim said the one thing he knew, the one thing he believed. The one thing he could offer to comfort Tony if only he would listen.

"It wasn't your fault."


End file.
